samsungcaptivatefandomcom-20200214-history
How to Optimize the Captivate for Speed
Speed Optimization You will have to complete the following guides before attempting this one: How to Prepare your Phone, How to Prep' your Computer, and How to Root Launcher: Word on the street is that the default home screen Samsung installed on the phone sucks. I’m inclined to agree, lets swap it out for something better: #Open up the marketplace on your phone and type launcher pro in the search field. #Select the App called Launcher Pro and install it (it’s free!). #Once it’s done, open up your app drawer and click your home button. A popup will ask you what app you want to use for this command. #Before you select launcher pro, check the box that says use this as the default. Select Launcher Pro. #Once you are on your home screen, press and hold the icon in the bottom left that should be your contacts icon. #6. A screen will pop up asking you to select the shortcut. #Pick applications and then select contacts. #You have now replaced your default launcher with a much faster one, congrats. You’ll notice that your home screen will look a little different now. The time can be seen on the notification bar. If you miss a big analog/digital clock on the home screen don’t sweat it. Do a search in the market for retro clock or clock widgets. Pick out something to your taste, this one’s on me (as long as its free). If you are willing to spend some money, the best one by far is Beautiful Widgets –thanks for bringing this up Madjsp Task Killer: Android has this habit of never closing apps when you’re done with them until it’s too late. Some users report that using a task killer improves performance while others insist android handles memory management just fine. Its up to you whether you install it or not. A task killer is an app that kills apps that aren’t in use. This App lets you select which apps can stay alive and which apps it can kill. #Head to the market place and search for Advance Task Killer. #Select the app labeled Advance Task Killer Free and install it. #Select the newly installed app in your app drawer. #Click the menu button on your phone and select settings #Make sure auto start is selected and show notifications disabled #Return to your home screen and press down on any open space until a menu pops up. #Select Widgets #Find the Task Killer widget and place it on your home screen. #Every time your phone feels slow, you can click this widget to clear up some memory. In the same settings menu where you turned off notifications, you can opt to have task killer automatically kill unused tasks at a set interval. I recommend using a 1 hour interval. Lastly, to further boost performance I recommend taking a look at the following guide: How to delete AT&T and Samsung Apps Lag Fix: SGS has very very good hardware, but it has some parts of it's hardware poorly implemented. The filesystem that Samsung chose to use is custom-built using FAT32 as a base, RFS. It has a lot of the problems that FAT32 has, and should have been left back in the 90s, or even the 80s. One of the big issues with it is how it handles multiple requests - it blocks. It blocks everything. When your mail app wants to read the mail you just tried to view, but your twitter app is busy writing a new tweet it just received, your mail app is forced to wait. This is bad, but it could be worse! And it is... your twitter app didn't just get one tweet, it got 50 tweets. It is busy writing the tweets one by one to the filesystem. This would be fine, since all modern filesystems will buffer writes, so instead of writing each one at a time, they will batch them together and write it as a big chunk. Uh oh - RFS does no buffering at all! After each write, it will also write an update to the grafted-on journal system. Guess what happened to your mail you were trying to view while all this happened? It 'lagged' and you got a black screen for half a second, before the mail popped into view. Luckily the hardware on the device is so good that you usually don't even notice the problem until you have a lot of apps running, all writing their updates when you unlock the phone. This is mostly speculation based on experiments done on RFS -- RFS is closed source, and we have no idea if the problems are just badly set settings (such as a block size that is too small), coding bugs in the implementation, or if RFS is just really that badly designed. This fix just grafts a buffer on top of the RFS filesystem, using a very very simple and fast filesystem, EXT2. It fixes most of the issues by writing to RFS as seldom as possible. : Why does this lag fix work? Is it slowly destroying my phone? : Let's say an application counts from 1 to 10, and writes the value each time to disk. Stock: 1 -> App tells RFS to write 1 to disk -> RFS writes 1 to disk -> RFS writes journal saying to changed the value on the disk. 2 -> App tells RFS to write 2 to disk -> RFS writes 2 to disk -> RFS writes journal saying to changed the value on the disk. .. 9 -> App tells RFS to write 9 to disk -> RFS writes 9 to disk -> RFS writes journal saying to changed the value on the disk. 10 -> App tells RFS to write 10 to disk -> RFS writes 10 to disk -> RFS writes journal saying it changed the value on the disk. Total physical disk writes: 20. Speed: SLOW! Wear and tear on disk: HIGH! Lag Fix: 1 -> App tells EXT2 to write 1 to disk -> EXT2 stores 1 in RAM. 2 -> App tells EXT2 to write 2 to disk -> EXT2 stores 2 in RAM. .. 9 -> App tells EXT2 to write 9 to disk -> EXT2 stores 9 in RAM. 10 -> App tells EXT2 to write 10 to disk -> EXT2 stores 10 in RAM. .. EXT2 tells RFS to write 10 to disk -> RFS writes 10 to disk -> RFS writes journal saying it changed the value on the disk. Total physical disk writes: 2. Speed: FAST! Wear and tear on disk: LOW! This isn't exactly what is happening, but it gives you the general idea. I've read about the lag fix and I'm ready to go. Where do I find it/install ilt? RyanZA has provided an incredibly easy method via an application that you can download from the Android Market. Search the market for Galaxy S - 1 Click Lag Fix or get it from Appbrain.. Once it's installed, start the application. #If you haven't rooted your phone yet, do so in the application first. #You will then need to install the EXT2 tools. This installs Busybox and some tools for checking the file system. #You can then install the OneClickLagFix. Choose the size of your EXT2 partition (for the most part, you can max this out all the way to the right). #Let it do its thing. It will reboot. On first boot it will delay your boot screen (for a while, you'll get a black screen), but this is normal. #After it's finished booting, you can verify that the fix was applied by running a benchmark program like Quadrant Standard Edition. You should get scores around ~2100. Other optimizations #Open Settings > Sound and Display > Animation. Set it to No animation or Some animations to reduce amount of animations and the delay caused by them. #Or simply follow the instructions here; speed up Samsung smartphones. That should help you more. Category:RyanZA's One Click Lag Fix